And With A Broken Wing
by blue-eyed-blonde12
Summary: This was her fault, all hers. 2x5 implied Rated for angst
1. Regret Comes Too Late

So this is my first KND fanfic. Please don't murder me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously.

* * *

Abby felt the hot tears slide down her cheeks. This was all her fault, all hers.

She could feel the icy rain bounce off her hat and sting her skin. It felt good.

_"I'm sorry Numbuh Five. This is all we found."_

The words rang in her ears, mocking her. Abby sobbed and gripped the goggles in her hands tighter. The cracked yellow lens glared at her.

The concrete she kneeled on bit at her knees. She heard a choking sob from the tree behind her. Abby knew that somewhere in the maze of wood, a blonde Australian was staring in disbelief at the aviator's cap he held. She knew that his green eyes were brimming with tears. Poor Wally.

She should've tried to stop him from flying in this weather. Should've made up something to keep him in the treehouse. Anything but letting him fly.

The rain came down impossibly hard, punishing her for her mistake.

"Hoagie…" Abby croaked, defeated.

* * *

So, a bit of 2x5 there. I know he didn't die, because he was there in INTERVIEWS. I had an idea to continue this, make a second chapter with a happier ending. So, you decide: Leave it, or do you want a joyful ending?

Reviews are nice.


	2. A Broken Soldier

I felt like continuing

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

* * *

Abby sat there, unmoving and silent. The rain had lightened to a drizzle, misting her with her mistakes.

She looked up to see a double rainbow. Ironic that such a marvel would happen on the worst day of her life. Looking back down at the goggles, Abby saw the colors reflected back at her. The yellow plastic was cold and unfeeling, quite unlike the owner of the eyewear. The owner that would never return.

With this thought came fresh tears. A howl of pain split the air, but it was not Abby's. She assumed that Nigel and Wally had just broken the news to Kuki. The poor girl sounded like Abby felt; heartbroken and shattered.

"Numbuh Five?" asked a voice that her distressed mind could not recognize.

"Go away." Even she was shocked by her cracked vocal chords.

"Please...Help me."

Abby turned around to the street. A figure that she thought she'd never see again occupied the space.

Hoagie was limping, favoring his left side. His leg was mangled and his face was bruised terribly. But he was alive. Alive and giving her a pained smile.

"Help?"

Numbuh Five's brain finally started to work. She leapt to her feet and embraced her long time friend gently. "Numbuh Two!"

* * *

Does it need more? Tell me in a review!


	3. A Victim No More

I got a few reviews telling me to continue. I felt that I should, because rereading that last chapter, I realized that it was very incomplete.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND

* * *

"Help...me...Abby..." Hoagie mumbled. He passed out in her arms, making Numbuh Five sag under his deadweight.

"Oh, no you don't! Numbuh Five nearly lost you already, she ain't goin' through that again!" Abby said through gritted teeth.

She shifted him so she could support him better and half dragged him to the treehouse entrance. She could hear Numbuhs Three and Four sobbing from there, and this gave her strength to pull Hoagie into the wooden marvel.

Stopping to rest in the hallway, Abby set Hoagie so he leaned against a wall.

"Numbuh Two, wake up!" she begged frantically to the unmoving face of her teammate and friend. His unprotected eyes opened a fraction of a centimeter, then closed again. Renewed hope filled her heart.

"C'mon, wake up, wake up, wake up!" When this only yielded a groan and more eyelid spasms, Abby decided that now was not the time for solo work.

Leaving Hoagie there, Abby ran to the common room. Her sudden dramatic appearance earned her a disapproving look from her tearstained comrades.

Without haste she panted, "Hoagie...alive...come quick!"

Without waiting for a response, Numbuh Five turned on her heel and dashed back the way she came. Kuki followed on her heels, with Wally right behind her, and a gasping Nigel last.

The technology expert lay where he had been left thirty seconds before.

Kuki screamed at the sight of him. Medic or not, she hadn't seen anything this bad before. "Numbuh Two!"

"Numbuhs Four and Three, get him to the Med Bay, Numbuh Five, tell me what the heck is going on!" Numbuh One ordered in the most in-charge voice he owned.

He saw the hat chasing after the other three operatives. She was directly disobeying orders. "Numbuh Five! Stay here!"

"Numbuh Five don't think so, baby. She's staying with Numbuh Two!"

* * *

Oh, cliffhanger. Sorry about that. Don't worry, there will be more, I promise. This was a different mood than that of the first two chapters, was it just as acceptable? Tell me in a review.


	4. Not Without Hope

Sorry for not updating as quickly as usual. I'm lazy. Here's the (late) chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't even own an iPod. Surely I don't own KND?

* * *

Abby sunk in the chair she'd pulled over to the makeshift cot. By her side, the surly blonde boy was tense under his tough-guy mask. She saw his eyes following Kuki as she hurried from one side of the bed to the other, fixing this and mending that.

"Numbuh Three?" At least one of them had found their voice. Abby just wished that it had been her to do it.

"What, Wally?" Apparently, Kuki was as distressed as Abby was. Not only had she snapped at Numbuh Four, she'd also called him by his real name. That was something most frowned upon by operatives, but formalites were below the situation at hand.

"He's gonna be alright, right?" Wally either didn't notice her tone, or he was ignoring it.

Numbuh Three sighed. "I-I think so. It's really not as bad as it looks."

"But it's still pretty bad, isn't it?" came a weak voice from the cot. Kuki jumped and whipped around to face her patient. Abby stood up to see the open and pained eyes of one very much alive pilot.

"What happened, Numbuh Two?" Abby needed to know. Why couldn't Moonbase find him? Where had he been? Why did he_ need_ to fly today?

Hoagie grunted as he pulled himself into a sitting position and looked at his other friends. "Where's Numbuh One?"

"Busy, now tell me what happened!" Numbuh Five was not one to lose her head, much less her third person speaking patterns, but he wasn't giving her the answers she needed.

"Stop shouting. I fell out of the plane, okay?"

"No, Numbuh Two, not okay! You had me worried to death!"

Kuki and Wally stood back from the verbal encounter between their teammates. Now was not the time to get inbetween Abby and information. Against her nurse's intuition, Kuki tugged on Wally's elbow, pulling him with her out the Med Bay door. Abby needed to cool down.

* * *

And the tension is cranked. I'll update quicker next time, I promise. Does it need more? Got something to say? Tell me in a review.


	5. Bring Back A Bit Of Remembrance

Document Manager was being very weird. I wrote this on my birthday, so feel special, I was thinking of you, my reviewers and readers! I couldn't get it to post the chapter earlier, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

"Abby, stop yelling. Please."

Numbuh Five would've continued her rant, regardless of his plea, if she hadn't seen how much effort it took for Hoagie to talk to her. He grew paler every second and she could see his arms shaking from the force holding himself up.

She shifted from Angry Abby to Best Friend Abby. "Lay back down an' stop strainin' yourself."

When Hoagie obeyed with relief, Abby sighed. "Abby's sorry. Just...tell her what happened, Numbuh Two. Why on Earth were you flyin' in this weather? Numbuh Five knows that you know better."

Numbuh Two grimaced, turning away. Doing so, he glimpsed a lost treasure. "Numbuh Five? Are those my goggles?"

"Wha-Oh yeah." Abby had forgotten about the eyewear wrapped around her wrist. Handing them back, she saw Hoagie's face fall. He inspected the jagged crack in the right lens. A tear ran down his bruised cheek.

"These...these were my dad's. Ironic." He muttered bitterly, crumpling the useless goggles in his fist.

"What's ironic?" Abby didn't realize she was whispering, suspended in limbo, waiting for answers that teased her heart.

"Don't you get it, Abby?!" Hoagie bellowed, sitting up again."Today's the anniversary of the day he disappeared! Gone, without a trace! Just some garbage pilot stuff he left for us!" He threw the goggles against the nearest wall as angrily as he could in his current condition.

Numbuh Five sat in shock. She'd never seen him so upset, so hurt, so...defeated.

Finishing his outburst, Hoagie continued, "I flew today because it's the one day a year that I feel so close to him. Every other day, it's the same feeling, but today...it's just...more.

"On the ground, I have to stick to roads. Always the same path to the same place. But up there...I'm so free. There's no limits, no rules to follow, no road to stay on.

"My dad felt the same way. So when I was out today, it was like he was there." Here Hoagie's brow wrinkled. "But then something happened. I don't know what went wrong, but something must have. My plane was shaking, but I managed to steady it about two blocks from the treehouse. I thought I was gonna make it. Then the plane flipped, and I fell. Should've worn a seatbelt. I landed in a tree, and I guess the branches took my cap and goggles, but I wasn't paying attention.

"After the tree, I got dropped in some bush. I think I passed out, but when I came to my senses, I just kinda limped back here, and you were there."

By now, tears were streaming down both operative's faces. Abby folded her hands over his.

"Hoagie, I am so sorry. After all you went through, an' I yelled at ya..." Abby choked on her apology.

Numbuh Two smiled forgivingly. "It's alright, Abby. You were worried."

"Thanks, Hoagie."

They both glanced down at their hands and pulled away sharply, blushing mildly.

Numbuh Five cleared her throat awkwardly. "Abby thinks she'll go get Numbuh Three now. And get Numbuh Four to bring you back your hat."

Numbuh Two nervously twiddled his thumbs. "Yeah, okay. Sounds good."

As Abby put her hand on the Med Bay door, she turned suddenly.

"Numbuh Two?"

"Yeah?"

"Where ever he is, I'll bet your dad would be proud of you."

* * *

I can't think of anything more to put into this. Is there a loose end somewhere that you want closure on that I need to tie up? Tell me in a review.


End file.
